A conventional screwdriver generally includes a handle and a shank extending from a front end of the handle. The shank has an engaging hole defined in a distal end of the shank so that different bits can be engaged with the engaging hole of the shank and perform different functions. The screwdriver is convenient for the user to carry and bits can be easily replaced and engaged with the shank. However, the bits are received in a box and the box is independent from the screwdriver so that the user has to carry the bit box and the screwdriver. A cartridge type screwdriver is developed and disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,504 to Fruhm, with the title of "Cartridge Type Screwdriver". The shank of the cartridge type screwdriver includes a neck portion which is securely engaged with a passage of the handle. The engagement between the neck portion and the passage requires a large mold set to manufacture and complicated checking processes to position the neck portion in the passage so that the screwdriver is incurred by high manufacturing cost. The shank is made of metal and has the same length as the handle so that each screwdriver employs a certain amount of metal which makes the price of the screwdriver be high. Besides, the magazine has no proper support when it is pulled out from the handle.
The present invention intends to provide a screwdriver having a bit set slidably received in the handle and the bit set is well positioned when it is pulled from the handle.